


MCU Characters x Reader Imagines

by gnome_slut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Multi, This is my first time, i will be adding more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnome_slut/pseuds/gnome_slut
Summary: I am crippled with boredom and constantly read these in my free time so I thought why not. You guys can totally request certain themes/characters. The tagged characters I have right now are just the typical ones I read but I will do around 90% of the characters you guys want. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy whatever bullshit I write ;)
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Reader, Erik Lehnsherr/Reader, Logan/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 14





	MCU Characters x Reader Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter! This is my first time so I will most likely be working out some kinks but uhh anyway.. Anything with Logan is set with the timeline after Days of Future Past, and ignoring his attraction to Jean, and anything with x-men characters the reader's mutation is immortality and strength. Basic I know.

She always knew that this day would come. As much as she would like to ignore it, it was inevitable. Getting into a relationship with a man who is followed by death and sorrow was a surprisingly easy choice. Despite the risk and danger he told her she would be in, she couldn’t deny that she was in love with him. 

They had met shortly after Kayla’s passing. He of course didn’t know who she was at that time. The two had a brief night together and seperated the next morning. Y/n was contacted by Charles Xavier not long after and joined their team. Things only really started after Logan showed up with Rogue.

Their romance was most definitely a slow-burn. Logan was stubborn and Y/n was too quiet to speak up. In the end Logan gave up.

Things had been good for the most part. The school was running smoothly and the couple had never been happier. But time moves on, the school closed and, slowly, everyone went away. The group that had once been large and full of passion was cut down to Y/n, Logan, Charles, and Caliban. And when it couldn’t get worse, it did. Charles’ seizures began and Logan grew weaker by the day. 

Y/n thought that Laura might have brought hope for a better future for the three of them, but it was hard to see it in the same light through the pain she was in. Watching the love of her life die was the most painful thing the immortal woman had ever felt. Y/n had lost loves before, but they all paled in comparison to this. She wished the ground beneath could swallow her into oblivion. Anything to stop feeling. 

But she didn’t show it. Instead, she smiled down at Logan and clutched his hand as he faded away. As much as it hurt her, Y/n knew that Logan was finally at peace. He had been through so much pain and suffering in his long life, and he deserved an honorable death surrounded by the people who loved him most.

“It’s okay, we’ll be okay,” The immortal woman smiled solemnly at him. Whether she believed what she said didn’t matter.

“So this is what it’s like?” He glanced at both of us as the light behind his eyes went out.

Y/n dropped his hand and pulled his body close to her as sobs wracked her body. It was like she was drowning. Laura tapped her shoulder. She knew she shouldn’t feel this way, but she couldn’t look at the young girl. Y/n let go of Logan and stood, backing up from his body and the rest of the group.

“I’m so sorry,” She said as she bolted past the children.

Y/n made her long trek back to the abandoned car, never looking back. She should feel regret, but she could only focus on getting to the car. Once she got to the car, Y/n let out a scream. She was mad at the world, herself, even Logan. All she could feel was rage. It was burning behind her breasts, gnawing at her insides, begging to be let out. She kicked and hit the car, wanting to feel something else. Y/n sat down in the car and slammed on the horn. The woman cried herself to sleep.

The next day Y/n drove herself to the nearest motel, wrapping herself in the jacket Logan left in the car. Maybe she would be okay, maybe she wouldn’t. She didn’t really have a choice in the matter. Now she was truly, and utterly alone.


End file.
